inazuma_eleven_shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
RanTaku
About RanTaku or TakuRan is the romantic relationship between Shindou Takuto and Kirino Ranmaru from Inazuma Eleven GO series. It´s one of the most popular pairings in the series. Relationship Ranmaru and Takuto are childhood friends, probably since the first year of elementary school. Takuto always was too emotional and still cries easily, so Ranmaru decided to be his supporter since then. Takuto says Ranmaru´s presence is soothing, making him control himself more. Basically, they are always together somehow, at least in first season and most of Chrono Stone. They also trained a lot by themselves as soon they joined Raimon soccer club. It´s shown in the first episodes that Ranmaru visits Takuto regularly. akuto gets stronger as the series goes, but Ranmaru is always ready to assist and comfort him if needed. Headcanons Ranmaru seems really attached to Takuto, making fans think he´s actually obsessed with his friend, another major reason for this pairing being so popular. Just count how many times he says "Shindou" in three seasons. This led to several jokes and theories made by fans, from just platonic love to Ranmaru being a yandere. Ranmaru´s hairstyle is said to be related to Takuto in some way by fans. Common theories are... *He´s letting his hair grow as a promise, for when Takuto win a championship. Since he wasn´t playing in Holy Road final, it didn´t count. Ranmaru wants to win with Takuto at his side. *Classmates tied Ranmaru´s hair in twintails as bullying, but Takuto complimented his new style. He then decided to use them always. *Ranmaru didn´t wanted to cut his hair at all. So Takuto decided to help, finding a good hairstyle to not let Ranmaru´s hair in the way. Then he choose the twintails. Other headcanons include Ranmaru joining Takuto in concerts and singing along while he play the piano, both finding and adopting Aria and Lute (Takuto´s cats) and having sleepovers at Takuto´s house. Fans also think how things would have been if Ranmaru joined Takuto at Celesta Galaxy. Most think he would sneak into the ship, like Shinsuke did. Because he would miss Takuto so much. At any rate, most of the time they are being love-dovey in fanarts and fanfictions, from flirting to more adult stuff. Miximax Theory In Chrono Stone, Takuto is able to miximax with Oda Nobunaga. Which gives him a manlier and confident looks. As for Ranmaru, he miximaxes with Jeanne d´Arc, becoming more feminine in looks and even more charismatic. Their fandom names are "Takunaga" and "Rannu". Takuto now is clearly the dominant side of their romantic relationship, which is an amusing fact, related to the real Nobunaga and his aid, Mori Ranmaru, one of the inspirations for Kirino Ranmaru, actually. The detail, however... Oda Nobunaga was also dominant sexually with Mori Ranmaru, which was a common practice in Sengoku period, for more experienced men to initiate younger ones. If Hino Akihiro actually thought about this... RanTaku would be somewhat canon? Many fans agree that can´t be a mere coincidence... Gallery Inazuma.Eleven.Go.full.1277385.jpg|Ranmaru and Takuto training as first-years Tumblr lmynsuclXK1qjr120o1 1280.jpg|Ranmaru takes care of Takuto after going against Tsurugi Tumblr m5dyi7O32G1rr06j5.gif|"You shouldn´t push yourself this way..." 1306331600333.jpg|Ranmaru concerned about Takuto... So much that he seems to forget to take notes. 1308136488796.jpg|Ranmaru having tea with Takuto after school Tumblr lzjrqwHNPe1rnnyquo2 500.gif|Bro bump! tumblr_m68f0bXvpx1rndidbo4_1280.png|Clearly worried about Kazemaru´s training in God Eden Tumblr mjmuj4lw8r1rjry85o1 500.jpg|"Next year, we´ll win together!" Tumblr nde239bjsS1shk18yo3 1280.jpg|Yes, you are~ Tumblr mzpk1lHqIh1rjry85o3 1280.jpg|Let´s sing along~ Category:Shipping Category:Yaoi Shipping Category:Go Shipping Category:MikaVolkov